


What I Did on my Winter Vacation

by BlackCanine



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: CMNM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven an Michael spend a lazy Sunday of their Winter hiatus together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did on my Winter Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw 4.09 "Oh Come, All Ye Faithful" and this practically wrote itself. It's inspired in Steven R McQueen's scene when he's chopping wood while wearing a wife-beater. I'm sure it's a memorable scene for more than one. There is absolutely no plot here, just shameless objectification of McQueen's body. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> This is absolute fiction. I very much doubt the people here depicted are actually in a relationship together. There's no harm intented to any of the actors and there is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

Michael wakes up on Sunday morning to the sight of a naked Steven McQueen lying on his bed next to him and smiles. Steven cracks one eye open and grins playfully at Michael.

“You’re staring,” he says.

“I like the view,” Michael replies, “and I love winter hiatus. I got you all to myself,” he adds as he gives Steven a soft kiss on the lips. Steven kisses back and hums in agreement as Michael’s hand wanders through his back and lands on his ass. A playful finger makes its way between his ass cheeks.

“Mmm, you’re still nice and open from last night,” Michael notes.

“And sore,” Steven adds as he gets off the bed with one last kiss to Michael. Michael follows his naked boyfriend with his eyes as he gets to the dresser and opens the drawer Michael emptied for him at his place. Steven withdraws a white wife-beater and puts it on, he then scrambles inside the drawer to find a pair of boxes but Michael’s hand is suddenly on his arm and stops him.

“Got anywhere to be, McQueen?” he asks.

“No, why?”

“No need for clothes then,” he says with a grin as he closes the drawer, “but keep the wife-beater, you look hot in it.”

Steven laughs as Michael begins searching through his own drawer.

“You expect me to stay bare-assed for the rest of the day?” he asks incredulously. Michael nods with a distracted grunt as he retrieves a pair of black briefs and puts them on.

“Oh, but you’re getting dressed, I see. Got anywhere to be?” Steven asks.

“Yup. The kitchen, where I can drink my coffee with the sight of my hot, hunky boyfriend in front of me,” Michael explains with a wink.

Oh, so it’s one of those days, then. It’s been a while since they get some free time to spend together and Steven hadn’t had a chance to witness the playful and always horny side of Michael for a while. He’s missed it.

Downstairs at the kitchen, Michael, fully clothed with a pair of black sweatpants, a dark green worn out t-shirt and a black sweat jacket, pours coffee for both of them. Steven, still with only his wife-beater on, grabs the mug and takes a sip. Michael drinks too without taking his eyes off of Steven.

“You staring at me is making me hard,” Steven says.

“I know,” Michael agrees, dropping his eyes to Steven’s naked cock, partially covered by the wife-beater and growing to full hardness under Michael’s stare.

“Stop it!” Steven says as he blushes under the scrutiny.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Michael notes, making his boyfriend blush even harder.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Steven asks.

“I missed having you all to myself,” Michael answers as he gets in front of Steven and pulls him into a kiss, firmly grabbing him from the waist. Steven moans in appreciation.

“Mmm, I’ve missed you too,” Steven says on Michael’s lips with a smile.

They spend their Sunday morning lazily making out on Michael’s couch and watching TV, with Steven lying on top of Michael’s body, who’s holding him like he’s some gigantic teddy bear. Michael’s hands roam all over Steven’s torso over the thin fabric of the wife-beater.

“What is it with you and this wife-beater?” Steven asks curiously.

“You look hot in it,” Michael shrugs as he repeats his earlier explanation. Then Steven remembers. A couple of nights before, they were both on that same couch, watching the final episode the network aired before winter hiatus. When Steven’s scene had been on and Michael saw him chopping wood while sporting a white wife-beater much like the one he’s wearing now, he began shuffling on his seat uncomfortably. It didn’t take long for Steven to realize his boyfriend had gotten hard at the sight of him on the television.

“Dude, are you getting hard?” Steven had asked that night. Michael just eyed him uncomfortably and placed a cushion on his crotch before replying.

“No.” He’d stared blankly at the TV for a couple of seconds and then he had burst into laughter, red as a lobster. “Ok, maybe I am hard. What can I say? You, all badass with an axe and a wife-beater, it pushes all my buttons.”  
Steven had laughed with him and they both settled to watch the rest of the episode.

“This is about me wearing this on the show, isn’t it?” Steven asks.

“Hm?” Michael asks playing dumb. Steven laughs.

“Oh, my God, it totally is. You got so hard that night watching me on TV. With me right next to you, I might add,” he says laughing. Michael says nothing as he blushes. Steven kisses him on the lips.

“You’re cute when you blush too,” he says.

They receive noon with Steven on his knees, sucking down on Michael’s cock as he absently watches an old football game on the TV, idly stroking Steven’s hair. Steven had pulled Michael’s sweatpants and briefs off just enough for his cock to spring free. He realized the whole clothed/naked thing was turning Michael on. And if he was honest with himself, it was a turn on for him too.

Michael stops paying attention to the game long before half time. He’s more focused on Steven’s bare ass sticking out as he blows him.

“God, I love your mouth,” he sighs. Steven just hums and continues to engulf as much as he can of Michael’s considerable length down his throat.

“It’s so hot to watch you trying to take it all in,” Michael notes as Steven breathes through his nose and tries to swallow the last couple of inches. “The dedication you put on everything,” Michael continues, “is so hot.”

Michael comes so hard down Steven’s throat that Steven chokes a little and has to pull away, letting some of Michael’s come land on his face. Steven looks up at him apologetically. Michael knows Steven’s such a perfectionist. He needs to excel at everything: at acting, at fucking, at sucking dick. Not that Michael is complaining or anything. He loves it when Steven’s perfectionist little mouth gets down to suck his brains through his cock. Steven takes the back of his hand to his face in an attempt to wipe Michael’s come off of it but Michael stops him.

“Looks good on you,” Michael tells him.

Steven doesn’t put anything on for the rest of the day. They watch more TV, and play some videogames. Steven’s erection from the morning never recedes. In the end, Steven gets impatient and places Michael’s hands on his ass and rubs his naked erection against Michael’s fully clothed one.

“Stop teasing me, Mike,” he tells him between kisses, “I need you.”

“What do you need, Steve?” Michael asks on his ear, “Tell me so I can give it to you.”

“I need you to fuck me,” Steven says, “I need you inside me.”

“Just how much do you need it?” Michael asks him. Steven lets out a frustrated high pitched noise as he places his hands on top of Michael’s, making him squeeze his ass.

“You have no idea how badly I need your cock right now, Mike,” Steven answers.

Michael turns Steven around so his crotch can rub against his ass. Steven rocks his hips to tease Michael as he grabs his own dick with one hand, but Michael swats it away.

“Come on, Mike!” Steven whines, “I need to come. I need to come with you inside me,” he says rubbing his ass more insistently on Michael’s bulge.

Michael’s hand run down the sides of Steven’s thighs as he rubs his erection on the crack of the boy’s cheeks. His hands reach his inner thighs and stop just below Steven’s balls. Then he just squeezes gently the tender skin he finds as Steven’s cock throbs, neglected.

“Michael, Michael, please!” Steven implores. “Please, please, please.”

Michael finally takes pity on him and motions him over to the dining table. He bends Steven over so his chest is flat on the table and his cock and balls hang by the edge.

Steven’s wife-beater is covering half of his ass and Michael pulls it up just a little, slowly, like he’s unwrapping a gift.

“Your ass, Steve, your ass. It drives me nuts, you know that?” he tells his lover as his hands roam the firm skin of his globes. Michael’s hands wander up Steven’s back and begin massaging the boy’s broad shoulders. Steven moans to the ministrations.

Michael retrieves a bottle of lube from his sweatpants pocket and when a cold finger slides between his cheeks, Steven realizes he’s been carrying the lube all day long, waiting for the right moment. The thought makes his neglected dick throb.

Michael works two fingers inside Steven and scissors them inside.

There’s no need for much preparation, as Steven had ridden him like a cowboy the night before. He stills plays with his fingers to make Steven fall apart and beg for what’s to come.

The blunt head of Michael’s dick pushes past Steven’s tight ring of muscle. Steven moans in pleasure as Michael easily slides all the way in. Steven’s insides squeeze on Michael’s cock and the grip on it feels amazing. Michael grabs both of Steven’s ass cheeks with his hands and starts thrusting in and out. Steven’s torso slides back and forth on the cold surface of the table as Michael’s dick drills its way inside him. Michael hits the boy’s prostate every other thrust, but he wants this to last, so he doesn’t do it very often.

When he does, Steven makes these high pitch noises that remind Michael of a porn movie. He knows Steven is dying for some friction on his dick, but he’s being a good boy and is letting Michael decide when he’s earned it. So instead of reaching down to touch himself, Steven hangs on to the edges of the table and clenches his ass around his boyfriend’s erection.

Michael drinks in the sight of his boy’s ass hungrily devouring his manhood. Two round, firm globes split open by the length of his meat. A red, swollen hole opening up just for him. He can’t help it, that ass is practically begging for it. Michael raises his hand and makes it land on Steven’s cheek as hard as he can. Steven bucks his hips up in surprise and yells.

“Michael!”

Michael spanks him again, even harder this time. Blow after blow land on Steven’s ass. His white skin turns red in a matter of seconds. Steven moans and yells and screams Michael’s name but not once tells him to stop. Instead he clenches his ass more frantically, trying to show Michael he can be a good boy, making his ass beg for the release he so desperately needs, imploring for mercy with every squeeze.

“Michael, Michael, Michael!” he repeats over and over again. Like a prayer, like a mantra. Michael’s hand never falters. On occasion, a blow is timed with a hit on his prostate. On those times Steven yells and bucks his hips up and clenches his ass all at once. His ass is bright red now after all the abuse and Michael is still hitting him. When Michael feel’s he’s close, he shifts the angle so he can connect with Steven’s sweet spot with every thrust. When Steven begins babbling incoherent yells, Michael rewards him with a soft caress to his balls and dick.

“You’re so hot when you scream for me, Steve. You should see the sight you make, red ass on display, split open by my cock. You were fucking made for this, babe, you know that, right?” Michael says.

More blows land on Steven’s ass and he holds on to the table like he’s going to tear it apart.

“God, Steve, do you have any idea of how hot you are?” Michael asks as he pumps harder into Steven’s ass, “It’s like every single muscle on your body is putting on a show for me,” he says as he watches Steven’s biceps flex and bulge as Steven moves back and forth on the table.

One particularly strong squeeze from Steven’s hole and it’s over for Michael. He shoots what Steven feels like gallons and gallons of come inside his ass.

Michael’s final thrust to his prostate along with a hard spank make Steven come untouched. Michael’s hand never stops hitting him.

Once Steven’s done, Michael pulls out of Steven and reaches down to play with his boy’s oversensitive dick. He runs his thumb over the head and feels the body shiver beneath him at the sweet torture. Michael caresses his man’s balls and doesn’t step away until the aftershocks of his orgasm are gone.

“Don’t move, love,” he tells him as he heads for the bathroom.

When he’s back, Steven is still bent over the dining table, red ass on display for Michael and face flushed, debauched and sweaty. Come drips out of his hole and down his thighs.

“I love you like this,” Michael says and scrubs his lover’s butt and legs with a warm and damp washcloth. He doesn’t wipe the dry come off Steven’s face, though.

Steven stands up and Michael pulls him in for a kiss.

“I love winter hiatus,” Michael says.

“So do I,” Steven replies with a laugh.

They order takeout and play some more videogames. Later that evening, Michael takes Steven to the shower and strips both of them off their clothes. After scrubbing his lover’s body, Michael goes down on his knees and sucks him off.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m a big guy, but that monster cock of yours is going to give me a complex,” he says when he’s facing Steven’s erection, long and thick, just a little shy from 9 inches, with a huge, red mushroom head. Michael devours it with salivating glee, taking him deep inside his throat, but he still needs to use his hands to cover what he can’t stuff in.

Steven places a hand on Michael’s head and Michael looks up and nods his approval. Steven fucks his face mercilessly, his hand forcing Michael still. Michael never breaks eye contact with Steven and lets his face be used. He’s gagging on it and yet he can’t feel but lucky to have such a perfect cock on his mouth for him to feed on. When Steven comes, he quickly pulls out so he can shoot his release on Michael’s face and laughs when Michael tries to chase his cock with his mouth.

Come paints Michael’s face and he just kneels there, raising his head to receive Steven’s seed, mouth open and eyes begging for a taste of Steven. The water from the shower washes away the boy’s claim on Michael but he doesn’t mind. He knows Michael’s his.

When they leave the shower, Steven makes a beeline for the dresser and pulls out a clean wife-beater. He doesn’t bother to wear anything else.

Later that night, Michael strips down and stands naked in front of Steven for the first time that day.

“Fuck me,” Michael says and Steven’s half-hard dick grows to full glory.

Getting Michael to bottom is such a rare treat for Steven, so it’s no surprise when Steven’s grin matches the size of his cock. He’s still smiling when he kisses Michael deeply. The older man kisses him back for a few seconds, but then he takes Steven’s long fingers and places them on his mouth.

Steven can’t remember watching something as hot as Michael sucking on his fingers like they’re the cock he’s aching for. He’s got his eyes closed and is making these happy humming sounds like he’s got his prostate on his palate and is going wild with Steven’s fingertips.

Michael releases Steven’s hand and places it on his bare ass. Steven doesn’t waste any time getting his wet fingers on Michael’s hole. He reaches down to kiss Michael as one digit makes its way inside.

Michael’s incredibly tight. It’s been weeks since the last time Michael had had something up his ass. Steven thinks he should be using lube instead of spit but Michael was clear on his intentions. Steven can feel his lover tense at the intrusion, but he doesn’t stop kissing him, devouring his mouth like it’s the only thing that can distract him from the rough feel of Steven’s calloused finger expertly exploring his insides.

One finger becomes two and Steven takes his sweet time scissoring them inside Michael’s ass. His long digits hit his prostate and Michael bucks up to rub his erection against Steven’s, but Steven’s free hand holds him in place.

“Not yet, love, not yet,” he whispers on his ear and brushes his boy’s sweet spot again, just to tease him. Michael whines.

When a third finger begins making its way inside Michael, he motions to pull away.

“That’s enough,” Michael gasps, lips swollen and flushed from all the kissing.

Before Steven can argue, Michael’s on his knees taking Steven’s cock inside his mouth.

It’s not like the earlier blowjob in the shower when Steven fucked his face mercilessly. This time Michael’s sucking him freely, trying to coat the member between his lips with as much saliva as he can.

He can’t take it all in but that’s okay, he’ll get Steven’s entire meat inside him soon enough. Michael drools all over the boy’s dick ‘til it’s glistening with spit, at which point he looks up to Steven, who’s staring intently at him, and pulls the cock out of his mouth.

“I’m ready,” he says with sore voice. Lips shining with saliva, red and debauched.

Steven helps Michael back to his feet and holds him by the waist.

“Are you sure?” he asks, “’Cause I think you could use more prep.”

“It’s okay, fuck me now,” Michael urges him.

“At least let me get some lube,” Steven asks.

“I wanna feel you, Steve, like really, really feel you,” Michael says on Steven’s neck, voice shaking with need, and leads Steven to the bed.

Steven pushes Michael on his back on the mattress and climbs on top of him. Michel’s eyes go black with lust at the sight of Steven’s massive torso above him.

Steven reaches down to kiss Michael and slowly works his way down on Michael’s skin. He kisses Michael’s neck and sucks bruises on his skin, loving the way Michael exposes his throat for him to mark, and isn’t it great they’re on hiatus and they don’t have to worry about what the make-up girls will say? Steven moves down to Michael’s broad chest and maps it with his palms. Then he sucks and bites on a nipple while his hand pinches and twists its twin. Michael’s moaning and panting in no time. He wants to beg Steven to hurry, but he knows his lover won’t give him what he wants until he’s done with his body.

Steven’s mouth travels further down and beings licking Michael’s abs. Michael knows that’s his boyfriend’s favorite part of his body (except, maybe his cock), so it’s no surprise Steven’s tongue makes a long stop to frantically lick up and down Michael’s washboard.

Michael wants nothing more than to gab Steven’s mop of hair and push his head down to his aching cock, but he refrains. Sensing his desperation, Steven goes lower and ghosts his mouth over Michael’s shaft, smirking at its frustrated throbbing. Instead of going down on it, he gently sucks on Michael’s inner thighs. Michael lets out a disappointed whimper.

Steven licks Michael’s legs and sucks on his calves. Finally, he grabs him by the ankles and lifts his legs up. Michael spreads his legs wide for Steven and allows him to push them far above his chest. Steven looks down at Michael’s exposed hole like an explorer finally uncovering a secret treasure.

“Come on, Steve, take me,” Michael urges him.

Steven adds some of his own spit on his cock, lines it up at Michael’s entrance and slowly pushes in. Michael’s clenches his eyes shut in pain, making Steven stop.

“It’s okay, go on,” Michael grunts, the intrusion obviously hurting him.

“You’re not open en…” Steven begins to say.

“I’m okay, do it,” Michael says and Steven pushes all the way in, slowly, monitoring Michael’s reactions. His lover’s still in pain but doesn’t protest. His cock throbs angrily against his abdomen.

It seems like forever to Michael. Steven’s monstrous cock keeps pushing further and further in until it's fully inside and Michael feels like his ass is on fire and his eyeballs will burst out of their sockets if he dares to open his eyes. Steven stops all movement and allows him to adjust. Michael pants.

“You can move now,” he says and Steven starts to fuck him slowly.

Michael lets out moans of pain and pleasure, his eyes firmly shut until Steven finds his prostate and they fly open.

“Again!” he shouts and Steven obliges.

“Harder, Steve!” Michael pleads, “Faster, Steven, please!”

All caution flies out the window. Michael is clearly enjoying this, so Steven holds on to the older man’s ankles and fucks him enthusiastically. A litany of obscenities pours out of Michael’s mouth.

“God, Steve, your cock! Your fucking gigantic cock! Go on, Steve, feed it to my ass, I’ll milk it good for you, you’ll see. Harder, Steve, harder, please!”

Steven rams his shaft inside Michael with violent abandon. His boy’s abused hole clenches and the grip is incredibly tight. Part of him is worried about the lack of preparation they gave Michael’s ass, while another part of him is going wild with the tightness of Michael’s channel.

“Always so tight for me, Mike,” Steven grunts, pleased, “I love how you take it like the good little slut you are. You just love being impaled on a cock, don’t you?”

“Just yours, Steve, just yours,” Michael manages to utter.

“What was that?” Steven asks.

“I’m a fucking slut for your cock, Steve!” Michael shouts with pleading eyes. “Just your cock.”

“That’s right,” Steven says with smug satisfaction and increases the pace.

Michael loves watching Steven like this. His biceps flexing and bulging with the thrusting motions, that impressive chest that looks like it’s bursting out of the wife-beater, the manic look on his eyes as he fucks his ass. It always amazes him how his boy can go from the perfect little sub that opens his mouth and spreads his legs on command to the possessive, dominating stud that marks his body and claims him with his dick. He loves that he can get all sides of Steven all to himself: both the submissive boy that’s always so eager to please and the territorial alpha male that reminds him who he belongs to.

The constant assaults to his prostate, the visual of Steven’s glorious body with the wife-beater and the feel of being marked and claimed all combine and make Michael come like a freight train. His seed paints Michael’s abs and chest, some of it even shoots all the way to his chin. The sight of Michael coming so strongly ultimately drives Steven to his own climax and Michael’s ass gets flooded with come.

Steven pulls out, making Michael feel empty. He reaches down to lick Michael’s come from his stomach.

“Mmm. Your come on your abs. I could lick it forever,” Steven murmurs and Michael laughs.

When he’s done licking Michael’s torso and dick clean, he gets off the bed to get a washcloth. He gently rubs it over Michael’s thighs and sore ass. Michael grunts happily at the feel of the warm cloth.

“That was amazing. How come we don’t do this more often?” Steven asks.

“Sex with you is a constant debate between fucking that amazing ass of yours and getting your cock inside of me,” Michael says, “but I usually think with my dick, so…” he shrugs and Steven laughs.

“Well, your dick comes up with great ideas, I give you that,” he admits.

Steven gets rid of the washcloth and Michael follows with his eyes the sight of his semi-naked boyfriend. Steven’s cock hangs soft between his legs and even like that it looks huge. One of Michael’s favorite activities is feeling Steven’s hose grow hard inside his mouth. He loves the way it suddenly can’t fit inside his mouth anymore. He thinks he’ll wake him up with a blowjob by the morning, and his cock twitches at the idea.

“I assume you want me to keep this on,” Steven says when he comes back, gesturing at his wife-beater as he speaks.

“You know it,” Michael replies smugly.

Steven turns the light off and climbs on the bed facing Michael, who’s lying on his side. Steven idly traces random patterns on Michael’s bicep while Michael ruffles through his hair.

“I love you,” Steven says softly.

“I love you too,” Michael replies and gives him a goodnight kiss on the lips.


End file.
